


Day 26: Somnophilia

by Miss_Mystery_xo



Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Turned Consensual, Not Beta Read, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Somnophilia, in heat, slight blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mystery_xo/pseuds/Miss_Mystery_xo
Summary: Adrien hates the side effect of his miraculous. Though, when he finds your window open at night he doesn't find it so bad afterward.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945876
Comments: 5
Kudos: 206





	Day 26: Somnophilia

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write and Adrien Agreste fic for like ever and I am happy with this. I literally had no self-restraint and went over my 1,000-word limit for my kinktober prompts. I literally started and couldn't stop. Either way, I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> P.S. Sorry for any spelling mistakes! It's 1:30 am and I really wanted to get this out.

Adrien huffs as he looks down at Paris from where he’s lounging atop the Eiffel Tower. He and Ladybug had done their patrol for the evening but he didn’t want to go home yet. Well, not that he didn’t  _ want _ to go home but more like he  _ couldn’t _ go home yet. One thing his kwami, Plagg, hadn’t told him about the black cat miraculous side effect from wearing and using it;  _ a monthly heat. _

It was a bit embarrassing and he hasn’t even told Ladybug about this. Adrien sighs as he jumps from the Eiffel Tower, hoping running around the city rooftops will wear him out and take his mind off of his overheated body. He lands on a roof and feels his entire body stiffen as he catches ascent across the way.

He sees there’s a window wide open. As if he’s controlled by an outside force, he makes his way into the bedroom through the window. His eyes narrow on your sleeping form on the bed. You’re splayed out on the bed on your back with your blankets halfway kicked off.

Adrien groans as your scent permeate his hypersensitive nose. Crawling onto your bed, he trails his nose along your inner thighs making you shiver. You’re not one to sleep with much on other than your underwear and a tank top, even in the dead of winter. You sigh and fidget in your sleep as Adrien drags his tongue along the edge where your underwear rests in the crease of your thigh.

He huffs at the tart taste of your sweat, feeling his mind go fuzzy from the magically-induced heat. Grabbing your underwear, he drags them down and off your legs. Adrien swallows as you’re exposed to him seeing you’re slightly wet and glistening. Seeing the neatly shaved triangle of pubic hair on your mound pointing downward at your pussy makes Adrien groan.

“Fuck. You’ve got a really cute pussy, y/n.”

Adrien has seen you around the school but the two of you haven’t spoken outside of greetings. You whine as Adrien traces his tongue along your outer lips, drawing his attention. He’s wary not to wake you, but he likes seeing your flushed face and expression.

He wraps his hands around your thighs, wary of his claws, as he parts your folds with his tongue. He moans as he gets to taste you and see you taste as sweet as you smell. You twitch slightly in your sleep and your breathing goes slightly ragged. You make a soft noise of protest as you’re not fond of waking up early in the morning. Adrien sees your eyes begin to flutter as they open, turning his focus to your clit to flick it with his tongue and give it kitten licks.

You whimper as you suddenly orgasm, finally waking up. It isn’t that strong but it feels much different than normal since you’re just rousing from your slumber.

“Mmm, you awake now, y/n?”

“C-Chat Noir?”

“Sorry I woke you. Though, you look like you aren’t too upset about it.”

You groggily scoot back towards your headboard but don’t get anywhere as Chat digs his claws into you. You hiss at the pain and look into those emerald eyes of his.

“I wasn’t done with my meal.”

You blush and shiver as he drags his tongue from your entrance to your clit.

“C-Chat… please let me go.”

You whimper as his claws dig into your thighs enough to draw blood. Rivulets trailing down and onto your bed to leave droplets to stain your sheets.

“I could really use your help, y/n.”

“M-My help?”

“Mhm.”

You sigh as you feel him kiss your inner thigh. It distracts you slightly from the pain he just inflicted and you look at the hero who is watching you like a predator. You know it would be dangerous to deny him because of what he could do to you, but you don’t really sense malice from him.

“With what?”

“Being a hero is stressful. Could you help me with a little…  _ stress relief _ ?”

You gasp as he rubs his clothed erection right against you, your slick coating part of his costume making you blush. Adrien knows he can’t tell you about his miraculous nor reveal his identity, but after making you cum with his tongue he really wants to devour you whole. In more ways than one.

“Um… are you sure about this?”

“Of course. But I’ll have to blindfold you, y/n. Can’t have you know my secret identity.”

“O-Okay.”

“Good girl.”

You shiver as he grabs the sleep mask you use sometimes off your nightstand. He slips it over your head, making your world dark. Adrien quietly de-transforms and undresses. You can hear his clothes shuffling, the anticipation killing you. You jump slightly when you feel his bare hands push your legs apart and he settles himself in between.

“I really would love another taste, but I can’t hold back much longer.”

You cry out as he thrusts inside, bottoming out. You had immediately tried to close your legs but couldn’t because Chat was in your way. Instead, your legs wrap around his hips to draw him in deeper.

“You okay?”

“Y-Yeah. You’re just big.”

“And you’re really fuckin’ tight.”

You feel him press deep into you, shivering at how much girth he has as he stretches you out. You were in no way a virgin, but Chat was probably bigger than average and bigger than guys you’ve had in the past. You flinch as you feel Chat’s breath fan across your lips, bordering on panting.

“Would it be okay if I kiss you?”

“A-Are you sure?”

“ _ Yes _ .”

“Okay.”

You moan as Chat presses his lips to yours, his tongue slipping into your mouth. Adrien grabs your hips as he fucks you harder, smiling at your soft mewls and moans you let out.

“C-Chat. I’m gonna cum.”

“Not yet, y/n. Just a bit longer for me. Please?”

The sweet lilt in his voice makes you quiver, pulling a groan from the teenage hero. Your hands slip around his shoulders and your fingers tangle in his silky hair at the nape of his neck.

“Chat.  _ Please _ .”

“Fuck, y/n.”

Adrien presses his lips to yours, kissing you roughly. Tugging at his hair pulls low moans from him, letting you know how much he’s truly into it. He growls as he bites your bottom lip.

“Please please, please. I wanna cum.”

“Alright.  _ Fuck _ . Cum for me, y/n.”

Adrien reaches down and rubs your clit with his thumb, bringing you to your orgasm faster. Adrien groans at how tight you get, pulling out and stroking himself until he finishes on your stomach. He sighs as he feels the haze of the magically-induced heat fading.

“C-Chat? Are you okay?”

“Yes. Thank you, y/n.”

“Yeah. Of course.”

You feel a soft tissue wipe across your stomach as he cleans you up. You smile at his tender aftercare but know you can’t remove the sleep mask. Adrien redresses and transforms after feeding Plagg. He gingerly removes the mask and sets it back on the nightstand. You see the bright hero’s smile with a faint flush still on his cheeks right below his mask.

“I’ll let you get back to sleep, y/n. Thank you and I apologize for initially- um…”

Seeing the sheepish expression on his face makes your heart stutter and you know he really meant no harm coming to you tonight, but there was probably something else too. If the shadow in his eyes told you anything, you knew better than to ask. 

“It’s okay! Um… it’s fine.”

“Alright. I’ll get going.”

“Wait, Chat!”

You grab his wrist before he gets off your bed.

“Y/n?”

“If… if you ever need help again, I-I wouldn’t mind helping again. If you want me to! I mean-”

Adrien’s eyes go wide before he gives you a smug smile.

“I’ll remember and take you up on that offer.”

“Okay. Just… wake me first next time.”

Chat laughs before giving you a toothy grin that exposes wickedly sharp fangs.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Chat winks at you as he exits through your window, finally heading home for the night.


End file.
